The present invention relates to a side curtain airbag module.
Airbag modules for side impacts, also knows as CAB or Curtain Airbags comprise at least one folded inflatable airbag provided with a means for assembly on a casing, which is a structural member of the motor vehicle and contained in a covering that keeps the airbag folded until the time of use. The airbag generally extends along the length of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and is attached to a structural member of the motor vehicle above the windows, on the roof panel. In a crash the airbag inflates downwards to protect vehicle occupants from impact against the structure and windows of the motor vehicle and from contact with any slivers of glass.
A commonly used system for attaching an airbag module to a structural member of the motor vehicle comprises a nut and a bolt. This installation system attaches the airbag module firmly to the structural member of the motor vehicle, but has high production and assembly costs due to the time required for these operations.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention an airbag module comprising: an inflatable airbag and a plurality of attachment elements that are anchored to said airbag module and can be inserted into a corresponding plurality of slots in a structural member of a motor vehicle in an assembly direction that is substantially parallel to a surface of the structural member of the vehicle having the slots therein, said attachment elements being provided with engagement means that extend along at least part of the edges of said slots and means for locking said attachment elements in a position to engage said structural member of the motor vehicle.